1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in a process for making a volumetric determination of a fluid, and more particularly, to a process for making a volumetric determination of a quantity of a fluid by evaluation of a small sample of the fluid using non-radioactively labeled microspheres.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
In many cases, it is desirable to make a volumetric determination of a fluid, such as a liquid, in a container in a fairly rapid and convenient manner. For example, in railroad tank cars, it is relatively easy to determine the volume of a liquid which is present when the tank car is filled to capacity, inasmuch as the volume capacity of the tank car is known. However, when the tank car is not filled to capacity volume, determination of the volume of liquid present is much more difficult. Volume determination can be made by inserting an elongate rod into the liquid to measure the depth of the liquid in the tank car. By knowing the mathematical relationship representing the volume for a given geometry of that tank car, it is possible to determine the amount of liquid present. However, this procedure is not only time consuming, but is not readily adaptable for making a very quick and easy measurement.
In many cases, it is also desirable to measure flow rates of a moving stream of fluid, such as a moving stream of water or to make a volumetric determination of the volume of water flowing past a given point in a given time period in a moving stream of water. It is not difficult to determine fluid velocity when the cross-sectional area of the channel or conduit in which the fluid is moving is known, inasmuch as velocity meters can be employed. Further it is possible to determine the flow rate of a fluid when the channel or conduit cross-section is known or easily determinable. However, in order to determine the volume of a flow, a moderately accurate measure of the cross-sectional area of the stream at the point of determination is required and in many cases this information is not readily available nor easily determinable.
In addition to the foregoing, it is often times desirable to determine the quantity of liquid or other fluid contained in a mixture of liquids or other fluids. For example, if two miscible liquids are mixed, and it is desired to know the percentage of one of the liquids in that mixture, chemical analysis is usually required.
It is therefore desirable to provide a process whereby a sample of a selected liquid from a container can be analyzed to determine the quantity of liquid in that container or to determine the percentages of liquids in a mixture. Further, there is needed a process for making a volumetric determination of the flow rate of a moving stream of liquid by using a small sample thereof. The present invention solves these problems and provides other advantages as well.